kidsandfamilyfandomcom-20200214-history
What does bLue wanna to do on a rainy day?
What Does Blue Wanna to Do on a Rainy Day? is the 11th episode of Blue's Clues from Season 2. Contents https://bluesclues.fandom.com/wiki/What_Does_Blue_Want_to_Do_on_a_Rainy_Day%3F?oldid=81129# hide#Characters Present #Summary #Recap #Trivia #Gallery #Watch Episode Characters Present *Blue *Steve (North America) *Kevin (United Kingdom) *Duarte (Portugal) *Sidetable Drawer *Mailbox *Mr. Salt *Mrs. Pepper *Paprika *Freddy *Chicks *Cow (debut) *Sheep *Frog *Pig Summary It was raining outside, but what does Blue want to do on this rainy day. Recap The episode starts with a swarm of dark clouds & the sky getting dark as well. The doorbell rings. Steve opens the door for the viewers. Suddenly, Steve hears something. It was rain. Steve & Blue thought the rain sounded like music too. Steve asks Blue what she'd like to do on a rainy day. Blue leaves a pawprint on the screen. Steve thought to himself and thought today would be a great day to play Blue's Clues. So, Steve sings out a tune telling the viewers they were going to play Blue's Clues. Steve makes a little music with the pawprint. The pawprint's toes made xylophone sounds & the heel made a cymbal crash. After that, Steve goes to Sidetable to try to get his notebook. Sidetable opens & closes her drawer as she sings a tune. Sidetable opens her drawer and keeps it open so that Steve can reach for his notebook. Sidetable closes her drawer. Steve sings out to the viewers the demo of how to play Blue's Clues. After that, Steve starts looking for those clues. Steve noticed that his feet were making music. When he taps his feet, he makes music. It looks as if he has tap shoes on his feet. So, Steve did a song and a dance. After that, he spots the 1st clue which was pot lids. Steve draws the 1st clue in his notebook. But he needed more clues to figure out the answer. Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper and Paprika were playing music. They had a little bit of trouble. They needed to find all the notes for the water xylophone. The notes had to be a tad bit lower each time. The more water in the jar, the lower the pitch. After gathering the notes for the water xylophone, Steve still has music stuck in his head. Steve claps his hands to the beat of the music. Steve tests the viewers intelligence to see if they can do what he can do. Steve claps twice & slaps his arms twice. They repeat the sequence. Steve toughens them by clapping 3 times, a slap, a clap, another slap & another clap. The viewers listened very carefully and repeated the sequence. Steve was impressed. The viewers didn't see any clues. Steve & the viewers looked around. They find a clue on a musical instrument. Steve draws the 2nd clue in his notebook which was a drum. Steve wasn't sure how to draw a drum. So, he tries very carefully to draw the 2nd clue properly. But Steve didn't have all 3 clues. Then, it was Mail time. Mailbox comes in to join in on the Mail Time Song. Steve gets his letter and as he opened the letter, a group of kids sat on the floor as they played "repeat the beat". The kids started by rubbing their hands twice & then hitting the floor once. Then it was time for a different music beat. The kids had to clack the rhythm sticks 4 times which was clack-clack, clack, clack. After reading the letter, Steve tells the viewers that he just loves to sing and make music. Then, he starts making music on the thinking chair. He gets interrupted by the sound of animals on the farm. Suddenly, a wind-up marching toy soldier starts marching in the living room. Steve saw that there was a clue on it and asked the viewers if it was. After they confirmed that it was, Steve draws the 3rd clue in his notebook. He sits in the thinking chair to put all the clues together. The clues were pot lids, a drum & a marching toy soldier. Steve realizes that the drum makes music. The pot lids can make music too by banging them together to sound like cymbals. And the marching toy soldier can just simply march. The viewers thought Blue wanted to have a marching band parade. After figuring out Blue's Clues, Blue started the marching band parade holding the baton. Blue comes back and is banging the pot lids as cymbals and alongside is Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper and Paprika. Blue comes back is now beating the drum. The chicks join in too. Steve joins in on the parade too. No one noticed that the rain stopped and that the sun came out. Steve claps to the beat as he sings the So Long Song. The episode ends with a rainbow in front of the Blue's Clues house. Trivia *This is the last episode to use the A clue a clue phrase. The first one is The Grow Show. *This is one of the only times where Steve finds the clue just as fast as the viewer does (which was the third clue). He does ask if that is a clue first before he confirms it. The only other time this happened was in Blue's Big Musical, where he found a clue BEFORE the audience did. *This is the first time the Marching Band Parade Music is sequenced. The next two will occur on 100th Episode Celebration and Blue's Big Musical. *This episode is musical. *As seen on Nick Jr, this episode was renamed What Does Blue Wanna to Do on a Rainy Day?. However, when released on Rhythm and Blue, the original title was used. *This is the 3rd episode to have the brass instruments play the introduction of playing Blue's Clues. This was the 12th episode to use the usual''No, it's a clue'' line from Adventure in Art *The same credit music was used for the Rhythm and Blue VHS tape. *When Steve plays the drums on the thinking chair and that he hollers "Huh!!", he is playing the jungle style music. *When Steve says "Wonder where they..." Boom mic is seen on top of screen.